Ode à un guerrier disparu
by KotIzu-love
Summary: Dix après la guerre contre Sauron, une curieuse petite fille découvre une mystérieuse lettre...


**Auteur :** Kote/Izu-love

**Genre :** Romance, drame.

**Disclaimer :** L'univers appartient entièrement à JRR Tolkien.

**Ode à un guerrier disparu…**

La petite fille se tenait embusquée dans un coin de la chambre. Les yeux brillants, le souffle court, elle observait sa proie avec malice et détermination. Une vraie petite guerrière, pas de doute ! Sa victime potentielle était tranquillement allongée sur une couverture qui avait été jetée à terre. Après quelques secondes passées à évaluer la situation, la prédatrice bondit hors de sa cachette et sauta sur sa victime, sans lui laisser une chance de s'échapper ! Le pauvre chat miaula de surprise tout en sortant ses griffes.

Essayant d'échapper à l'emprise machiavélique de la petite blonde, il se débattait en hérissant ses poils. Riant aux éclats, la petite fille serrait la boule de poils contre elle, ravie d'avoir obtenu la victoire. Mais même la plus tenace des geôlières ne pouvait tenir longtemps face à l'implacable ténacité du félin. Un coup de griffe sur la main qui l'emprisonnait et il se dégagea avant de s'enfuir par la porte la plus proche. Fronçant les sourcils, la blondinette porta sa main à la bouche. Le goût du sang la fit grimacer, mais son fort caractère l'interdisait de pleurer. Alors qu'elle allait se relever, elle aperçut un morceau de papier qui dépassait de dessous une armoire. Curieuse de nature, elle saisit l'objet convoité et s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'une lettre.

Le papier était jauni, les coins étaient abîmés. Sans aucun doute, elle était restée plusieurs années sous cette armoire. Cependant, la petite fille n'était en aucun cas intéressée par l'âge de la lettre. Ses yeux bleus étaient fixés sur les quelques mots qui étaient écrits sur le dos de la lettre : « Pour ne jamais t'oublier… ». La petite lectrice haussa un sourcil, intriguée.

A 8 ans, elle était parfaitement capable de lire. C'était plutôt rare parmi les gens du peuple, mais sa mère avait insisté pour qu'elle apprenne à lire dès 6 ans. Depuis, tout ce qui passait devant ses yeux faisait l'objet d'un examen approfondi. Alors une lettre mystérieuse cachée dans sa maison ! Peut-être était-ce une carte au trésor ? Une lueur s'alluma dans ses yeux.

Cédant à sa curiosité, elle déplia le papier et découvrit… une lettre qui n'avait rien d'un parchemin magique. Déçue, la petite blonde fit la moue. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait le texte sous les yeux, elle n'allait certainement pas se priver de la joie de le lire.

L'écriture était féminine, fine et élégante. Toutefois, on sentait que la main avait tremblé et des tâches sur le papier indiquaient qu'on avait dû pleurer juste au-dessus. Le cœur de la petite fille se mit à battre plus fort alors qu'elle déchiffrait les premiers mots…

_« Mon amour…_

_Juste pour cette fois, juste une dernière fois, laisse-moi te dire combien je t'aime et je t'aimerais à jamais._

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'écris cette lettre, je ne sais pas si quelqu'un la lira un jour. On dit qu'écrire est un remède à la tristesse. Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse décrire ce qui se passe en moi. Seuls ceux qui ont perdu un être cher seraient à même de l'appréhender. Tu étais tout et ton départ me laisse vide, comme si la moitié de mon âme avait été aspirée dans les cavernes de Mandos avec toi … Serais-je un jour capable d'aimer de nouveau ? J'ai peine à y croire. _

_Je ne suis plus rien, rien qu'un cœur blessé…_

_Alors je ne vais pas parler de moi, je vais juste essayer de te rendre hommage, de décrire l'homme que tu étais, l'homme que j'ai admiré, l'homme que j'ai aimé._

_Je te revois encore dans mes rêves : Tes cheveux blonds flottant au vent tel la crinière du plus beau des Mearas. Tes yeux gris, qui, à l'instar des orages, pouvaient être durs, sans pitié, mais qui brillaient de malice et de tendresse lorsqu'ils se posaient sur moi. _

_Plus impétueux qu'un fleuve en crue, aussi libre que le vent, ton regard se perdait souvent au loin, admirant quelques figures fantomatiques que toi seul pouvais voir. A mes yeux, tu représentais tout ce qu'un homme devait avoir : force, fierté, compassion, loyauté, et tendresse. Peu importe que personne n'ait été au courant de notre amour. Il me suffisait de croiser ton regard pour me sentir entourée, aimée… Lorsque tu rentrais triomphant dans la cité, tu étais une véritable figure de la royauté. On aurait cru un Roi des anciens temps. Que tu étais beau !_

_Est-ce que notre amour avait un avenir ? Je l'espérais. De tout mon cœur. Mais un prince pouvait-il épouser une simple fille de forgeron ? Tous les jours je priais les Valars de nous accorder le droit de vivre ensemble. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que leur réponse serait de nous séparer à jamais…_

_J'ai le cœur bien lourd et je sais que c'est égoïste de penser que je suis la seule à souffrir autant, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je veux seulement t'embrasser, me lover dans tes bras, te sentir près de moi… Je veux juste que mon regard rencontre le tien. Une dernière fois. _

_Mais je ne te verrai plus. Tu es parti là où je ne peux te suivre et je t'en veux, je t'en veux de me laisser seule ici… _

_Pourtant mon amour te suivra partout où tu iras. Je ne te quitterai jamais comme je ne t'oublierai jamais. Je n'attends plus qu'une chose de la vie : que mes années passent à la vitesse du vent pour enfin te retrouver._

_Je t'aime,_

_A. »_

Alors que la petite fille lisait les derniers mots de la lettre, une voix résonna dans la maison. Elle se mordit la lèvre en comprenant que la voix était loin d'être joyeuse.

« Breya, où es-tu ? Je t'ai déjà dit cent fois de ne pas effrayer le chat ! »

Une jeune femme d'environ trente entra dans la chambre avec un air sévère. Breya cacha rapidement la lettre derrière son dos après l'avoir repliée. Les mains sur les hanches, Aislyn regardait sa fille en fronçant les sourcils. Elle soupira bruyamment avant de tendre la main vers son enfant.

« Donnes-moi ce que tu caches. Et ce n'est pas un conseil, c'est un ordre. » Elevant sa fille avec tendresse mais fermeté, elle savait que la petite fille ne ferait rien pour la mettre en colère… Et d'ailleurs il était rare qu'elle ait à la punir réellement. Un avertissement suffisait en général.

Breya fit la moue et baissa la tête. Après quelques secondes passées à ronchonner sur son sort, elle se releva et tendit la lettre à sa mère. Aislyn attrapa le papier et le tourna entre ses mains. Mais quand ses yeux rencontrèrent les quelques mots sur le dos de la lettre, une expression de surprise se dessina sur son visage. Les yeux écarquillés, elle resta sans bouger pendant de nombreuses secondes. Soudain lasse, elle s'assit sur le lit, une larme coulant sur sa joue. Elle ouvrait la bouche et la refermait aussitôt, comme si elle allait dire quelque chose.

Elle ne pouvait pas le croire. Elle L'avait presque oublié. Presque. Comment avait-elle pu ?

Ses doigts se serrèrent sur la lettre et elle tremblait légèrement alors qu'elle tentait de garder son calme. Sentant que Breya montait sur le lit pour s'assoir à côté d'elle, la jeune femme essuya les quelques larmes qui avaient coulé avec sa manche.

« Dis, maman, pourquoi tu pleures ? » Demanda Breya en la regardant de ses deux grands yeux bleus. La petite n'était pas stupide, elle avait senti la tristesse de sa mère.

« Ce n'est rien, ma chérie… C'est juste…. Je n'avais pas vu cette lettre depuis très longtemps, quelques années avant ta naissance en fait… »

« Tu connais la personne qui l'a écrite ? Elle est trèèèèès triste dans la lettre. Tu crois qu'elle sera fâchée que j'aie lu la lettre ? » La mine contrariée de sa fille fit sourire Aislyn. La petite avait saisi l'essentiel de la lettre, mais ne pouvait pas se douter de la véritable signification de ce simple bout de papier.

Ebouriffant les cheveux de son enfant, elle répondit avec douceur.

« Oui, je la connais. Lorsqu'elle a écrit cette lettre, c'était une jeune fille insouciante et peut-être trop naïve. Mais elle n'est pas rancunière, tu n'as aucun souci à te faire ! »

On pouvait percevoir une pointe de nostalgie dans sa voix. Avant qu'elle ne puisse s'égarer à nouveau dans ses pensées, Breya s'exclama soudain :

« Je sais ! Je vais lui cueillir des fleurs! Tu crois qu'elle les aimera ? »

« J'en suis sûre. Et elle sera beaucoup moins triste, tu verras…. »

Contente de son idée, la blondinette sauta du lit et se précipita hors de la chambre, laissant sa mère seule avec ses souvenirs.

Ouvrant la lettre en tremblant, ses yeux parcoururent les mots qu'elle avait écrits presque 10 ans auparavant. Elle avait signé A comme Aislyn. Elle était amoureuse… Et les Valars seuls savent combien on est aveugle lorsqu'on pense avoir trouvé son âme sœur.

_Idiote._

Ce mot lui vint instantanément à l'esprit. Aujourd'hui, elle avait assez de recul pour se rendre compte de son erreur. Elle pensait que sa vie prenait fin avec la mort de son grand amour. Mais c'était faux. C'était juste le commencement d'une nouvelle vie. Comme si celui qui l'avait aimé était devenu son gardien invisible. Il est toujours là. A travers Erwan, son mari et Breya, sa fille. Car l'amour qu'elle a reçu de lui, elle a su le transmettre à ceux qui sont devenus ses êtres chers.

Se levant avec lenteur, Aislyn se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Son regard brilla alors qu'elle observait avec tendresse sa fille qui choisissait avec soin chaque fleur qu'elle récoltait. Plaçant la lettre contre son cœur, elle ferma les yeux et murmura quelques mots :

« Merci, Theodred… Merci, mon doux Prince…»

Voilà un petit One-shot qui m'est venu après avoir revu les films du Seigneur des Anneaux... Je trouve cela trop triste de ne pas en savoir plus sur le personnage de Theodred! Bref, dîtes-moi si vous avez aimé!^^


End file.
